


Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [46]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Chatting in a Bar, F/M, First Meetings, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed blind date, you meet someone a whole lot better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

“What are you all dressed up for?” Anne-Britt asked as she saw Magnus come back to his desk after cleaning up in the bathroom. He was in a nice pair of jeans and a clean shirt. He had obviously brought a change of clothes with him to work.

“I have a date.” He said simply, shutting down his computer. Wallander came out of his office and looked at Magnus.

“A date?” He asked.

“Yes. A date.” Magnus said. “Some of us actually do have lives outside of the station.”

“Ouch.” Nyberg said. Wallander glared at him, effectively shutting him up.

“Better not be my daughter.” Wallander said. “I’ve seen those movies. You won’t tell us who it is and come to find out, it’s a friend’s daughter and you have to keep it a secret.”

“You have time to watch movies?” Magnus asked as he walked to the door. “And I’m 95% sure it’s not your daughter. It’s a blind date though, so who knows.” With that, he quickly ran out before Wallander had the chance to throw something at him.

****

His date was boring and he hated it. When they left each other, he went to a pub after she went home. He set at the bar and ordered himself a pint. That’s when you, dresses in a black dress, set down by him. You ordered a shot of something and a Cosmo.

“Rough night?” He asked after watching you down your shot.

“You can say that again.” He gave you a small smile and offered his hand.

“Magnus Martinsson.” He said. You shook his hand.

“(Your full name).” You said. He smiled at you. “So, what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?” You laughed at how cheesy that came out and he laughed right along with you, feeling better than he had just a few minutes ago.

“I was on a date and it was possibly the worst one I had ever had.” You raised your glass then.

“Welcome to the club.” You said. “We meet every Tuesday and have t-shirts.” Magnus laughed at that.

The conversation flowed easily between the two of you, and when the pub closed, neither one of you wanted the night to end. You told him you lived just around the corner. You and him went back to your place. You found out he was a cop. He found out you were a (insert career choice here). That night, you both forgot about your bad dates. Because they brought you together. The next morning, when you thought you’d wake up alone and regret what you had done, you found him asleep beside you and you couldn’t help but smile. And you would defiantly be seeing him again. That you were sure of.


End file.
